


Government Hooker

by aecholls



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecholls/pseuds/aecholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a bored government official dealing with green cards, visas, and other immigration issues. He wears a suit to work. One day he meets a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> Government Hooker was my working title and I decided to keep it. There's no actual hooking here, but Adam does work for the government. I love the Fiasco pics, and the cover pic especially got me thinking Adam looked like he could be a government official. So I made him one. But a presh dork one. (ILH.) I initially wanted to write about Adam deliciously blackmailing Sauli for sexual favors in exchange for a green card, but Adam is such a cupcake that the following fic is what happened. Oh, and as you can probably guess, neither way is how getting a green card actually works, but please suspend your disbelief and all that.

Wake up at 6.30 am. Brush teeth, shower, and shave. Select which of the five suits to wear to work that day, grab a cup of coffee, commute to the office.

Meet a dozen prospective green card holders. Try to weed out the ones Uncle Sam doesn't want in the good old U.S. of A. Crush people's hopes and dreams, try to forget their disappointed and angry faces. Get home via the grocery store, heat something up in the microwave. Watch porn on the laptop and jerk off. Catch a TV show. Go to sleep knowing you'll be doing the exact same thing the following day.

 

**Appointment 1**

Adam was slowly losing his will to live. Oh, he was not suicidal. He was just not interested in anything. Every day was the same, boring, gray trudge through the routines.

That day, everything had gone the same way it usually did. Must have been Tuesday.

“Sally Kawskini?” Adam came out from his office to the waiting area and willed his mouth to form the name correctly. He hoped his pronunciation was at least passable. You never knew how offended people would get when he butchered their names.

“Here.” A boy rose and picked up his backpack.

It seemed this Sauli Koskinen looked way younger than the 27 he was supposed to be according to his background info.

Adam tried to never look them in the eyes, to keep it impersonal so he wouldn't feel so bad later if he had to reject their application. This time he couldn't take his eyes off of his 10 o'clock appointment. The boy had such bright blue eyes, like pools of calm water, something that made Adam feel centered and strangely exhilarated at the same time. Adam rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. Had he eaten something weird at breakfast?

He extended his hand and the boy shook it eagerly. “Hello, Mr. Kawskini, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Lambert. Please follow me into my office.”

In Adam's office, Mr. Koskinen sat down and took a thick folder from his backpack. “Please, call me Sauli.”

“Sally?”

“Sau-li.”

“Sawli?”

“S-owl-lee.”

“Sauli? Oh, got it, finally.” Adam had not felt this tense in a long time. It felt strange. _He_ was supposed to be in charge here. He grabbed the papers he had previously received about Sauli, put on his reading glasses, then nervously cleared his throat.

“So, Mr. Kawskini – Sauli. You are here to apply for a green card to become a permanent resident here in the United States. Could you first tell me something about yourself?”

“Well,” the boy started, “I'm from Finland. I've been working here for a year and a half now. I have a small web show that I do for the biggest tabloid in Finland, and I also write a blog for them. Hollywood gossip and such, you know.”

Adam actually didn't know. He wasn't that into popular culture, but he guessed most people liked to read about celebrities and stuff.

But he did know that the boy – well, the man – sitting opposite him was one of the cutest he had ever seen. Blond hair, blue eyes, amazing cheekbones, radiant smile. There was just _something_ about him. And Sauli was still talking about himself and Adam realized he hadn't been listening at all. _Focus, dammit!_

“Um, so you would be applying for a green card based on the fact that you're a broadcaster?”

“Yes. I have all the papers you need right here. My employer filled them in for me.”

Adam took the folder Sauli gave him and riffled through everything. This was an easy case, all he'd have to do was – But wait a minute. If he just put his name in the form and stamped it, he would probably never see the boy again. He began to stammer. “Um, I'm terribly sorry but there's a bit of a problem.”

“A problem?” Sauli looked very concerned.

“I'm, uh, out of correct forms,” Adam improvised.

“Forms?” Sauli had a puzzled look on his face. “Can't you just print more with that machine?”

Adam looked at the printer in the corner of his office. “Sorry but no, the printer is out of ink. And, and, um, we'll only get more ink tomorrow. Yes, that's it. I'm really sorry but you need to come see me again later this week.”

Adam grabbed his calendar and started looking for a free slot later in the week but couldn't find any. “Gokey” on Thursday at 1 pm? What kind of a name was that? Well, that guy would have to wait. Adam would reschedule his appointment due to an emergency. “Yes, Sauli, it just so happens I could see you on Thursday. One o'clock OK for you?”

“Yes, it's fine. I'm just a bit surprised–”

Adam hastily interrupted Sauli. “I can assure you that this is standard operating procedure in cases like this. Let me show you out.”

After Sauli had left, Adam went back to his office and smiled.

 

**Appointment 2**

On Thursday, Adam had butterflies in his stomach. He had never done anything as crazy as this in his professional career. He was allowed to work quite independently and he knew his bosses wouldn't find out, but he still felt guilty as hell. And for what reason was he doing this? For some guy he had only met briefly once, who might or might not be gay, and was he even single? He began to regret doing this.

At one minute to one o'clock he went to the waiting room and saw Sauli there. Sauli stood up the moment he noticed Adam and walked towards him. Only now Adam noticed that Sauli was quite a bit shorter than him. Tiny, in fact, but perfectly proportioned.

He felt tongue-tied once again. “Um, please, come in.”

Sauli followed and took his seat on the other side of the table.

“I've taken a look at your case and everything seems to be in order,” Adam started. “But, I-uh, I still had a few questions. This year, we're randomly asking some of our clients questions to get some statistics on certain things. Like, uh, family situations and so on. According to your papers, you're not married, but, um, are you dating anyone? Are they in Finland and intending to come here later?”

Sauli smiled. “Oh, no. I broke up with my last boyfriend a long time before I moved here.”

Adam could have danced with joy. Two birds with one stone! Outwardly, he tried to portray calmness. “OK then. I'll just add your responses here in our database. Oh...”

“Oh what?”

“Nothing... only it looks like this computer program I'm using is stuck again. Hmpf. How about this.” Adam smiled apologetically. “Soon you'll be starting to think there's a curse or something...”

“Is there anything you can do about it?” Sauli asked.

“I don't think I can. This happens quite frequently, in fact, but we just have to wait it out. I'm sure it'll be up and running by tomorrow at the latest. By the way, my father used to hope I would fix 'puters for a living. Would you believe that?”

Sauli looked pensive. “No, I think you are a great government official. But I have a feeling it's not your calling, is it?”

Adam felt flustered. “Well, I haven't thought about it for a long time. I mean, I just kind of ended up in here. I used to love to sing when I was a kid, though...”

Sauli looked into Adam's eyes. “I think I've found my calling. I love being around people and fashion and doing interviews. I think you should try to find yours.”

Adam didn't know what to say to that, so he simply made a new appointment to see Sauli next week.

 

**Appointment 5**

It was Wednesday, and Sauli was in Adam's office. Again. Adam had tried to come up with good excuses to prolong Sauli's green card process, but none of the great ones he'd made up came to his mind when Sauli was sitting in front of him, and he always ended up winging it, with ridiculous results.

“You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm afraid I'm unable to make a decision about your green card today. I'm a big believer in astrology, and I've just realized that Mercury is in retrograde. Not making that decision today is for your own good.”

Sauli smiled once again. “Oh, sure. I understand. I'm an Aries Sun, Gemini Moon, Taurus rising.”

Adam couldn't believe it. “ _Really?_ Aquarius Sun, Aries Moon, Libra rising here!”

“Well then, we'd be quite compatible.”

“C-compatib–, that's–, I mean–,” Adam sputtered. He tried to get himself under control and decided to change the subject. “Oh, by the way, um, yesterday I just happened to walk by this world food market, and would you believe it, they have some Finnish foods! I found this, I thought you'd like it.” He gave Sauli a chocolate bar packaged in beautiful blue wrapper.

Sauli's face lit up. “Oh, Fazerin sinistä, yay! That's Fazer Blue chocolate! Have you tasted it yourself? You should! Let's open it right away.”

Sauli unwrapped the bar and put a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed luxuriously. “This is sooo good. You have to try this. I've missed this so much.”

Adam stared at Sauli and swallowed. “I might want a piece of that... chocolate.”

That's when Sauli opened his eyes, looked directly into Adam's, and Adam realized Sauli knew exactly what he was doing. There was an invitation in his eyes. “Let me know when you want to see me again,” Sauli said.

And Adam made another appointment for the following week.

 

**Appointment 6**

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!” Adam was pacing in his office and wanted to kick himself. He wanted to go out with Sauli so badly but he didn't know how to go about it. He wasn't sure how long he could drag the process along. One of the office secretaries was beginning to suspect something. He'd seen her give a disapproving look. So this appointment had to be the last one. And, he had to face it, what excuse was there left after you'd already used the Mercury is in retrograde one?

Five minutes later Sauli was once again sitting in Adam's office. He looked as friendly and open as he always did.

"So,” Adam said in his most official voice. “Here is the form, I've signed and stamped it, so everything should be clear now. You will receive the final official forms by mail later. Thank you for your cooperation, and congratulations on your green card.”

Sauli looked a bit surprised. “Thank you, Mr. Lambert. Are you sure that's it?”

Adam felt miserable. “Yes, I'm quite sure.”

Sauli rose slowly and started walking to the door. Before opening it, he turned. “Aren't you going to ask me out?”

Adam flushed. “I, I, I–”

Sauli sighed. “I guess I can do that myself then. Will you go out with me? You know my number, address, and all the other things the government has on me.”

“I–yes.”

Sauli beamed. “OK, call me. We'll figure out where to go.” With that, he left.

Adam closed the door to his office, and stood frozen for a while. Then he took a couple of tentative dance steps before bursting into a full-on Snoopy dance.

 

**The first date**

Adam was sitting at a bar near his office. He'd finally found the courage to call Sauli and they'd agreed to meet for drinks after Adam had finished his work on Friday. He was still in his work clothes, but in a way it was a relief. It was kind of an armor. In case things didn't go well, he could always pretend that this had not been an actual date. Just two guys seeing each other after work.

He somehow felt Sauli's presence even before he saw him approach the table. The air seemed to sparkle with electricity.

Sauli sat down. “Sorry I'm late. I still haven't gotten used to the traffic.” He ordered a vodka on the rocks while Adam nursed his own drink.

Adam took a good look at the man sitting across the table. Sauli was wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked very comfortable in his own skin. Adam saw the difference between their attires and loosened his tie a little. Noticing this, Sauli remarked, “I should mention how much I love your suits. You look really nice.”

“Thanks. I don't always dress like this, though.”

Sauli gave him a mischievous look. “Maybe you should.”

The conversation went on, and Adam felt himself begin to relax. He still felt nervous and excited, but in a way that no longer hindered his ability to speak coherently.

The more they talked, the more at ease Adam felt, and suddenly he realized it was as if he was chatting with a dear old friend. Despite apparent differences, they were both quite similar in their thoughts and hopes and aspirations. Sauli was really animated and passionate when he talked about things close to his heart. Adam started fervently wishing this thing would be going somewhere.

A couple of hours went by fast. There was a lull in the conversation, and then Sauli grabbed Adam's hand and said, “I'd really like to see you again. Is that possible?”

Adam nodded. “I'd like it very much. But I was wondering if you'd like to come by my place tonight. I could show you those records we were talking about.” Inside he was cringing because for a come-on, this seemed so blatant and amateurish and clumsy and–

“Sure! Where do you live?” Sauli was game.

Less than an hour later they were outside Adam's door. “I should warn you, my apartment isn't as tidy as it could be. I don't really like household chores.”

Sauli seemed unfazed. “Don't worry, I like to clean.”

Adam was speechless, so he just pulled Sauli inside and kissed him. And Sauli kissed back. It started off very sweet, but soon things got heated and they started to loosen each other's clothes.

In no time they both had a hand down the other's pants. They kept kissing, slow, lingering, wet kisses that went on and on.

It had been a long time for Adam, and he was feeling more than a little trigger-happy. It seemed Sauli was in the mood for something quick as well, so they both simply lowered their pants just so, got their cocks out and grabbed, rubbed, and caressed each other. They were both breathing heavily already, and it wasn't long before they both came. Sauli found some tissues that had been left conveniently next to the laptop on the living-room table and then cleaned them both. Adam was too boneless to do anything, so he just sheepishly tucked himself in, and marveled the fact that he'd managed not to get any sperm on his suit.

Surprisingly enough, they found something to eat in Adam's fridge and cupboards. They talked. And talked. And talked.

And then suddenly the air seemed to electrify again. Adam looked into Sauli's eyes and saw that they were both thinking about the same thing.

“Again?”

“Oh please yes!”

And they were back to kissing. Adam had gotten most of Sauli's clothes off when all of a sudden he realized Sauli wasn't doing the same to him, although he still seemed enthusiastic. “Um, did you change your mind?” he said cautiously, trying to figure out Sauli's facial expression.

“Adam,” Sauli whispered. Oh dear, was that his puppy dog eyes look? “Adam, I have one thing I'd like to ask you. Could you keep your clothes on for a while? I think I have a thing for that suit. I hope it doesn't make you feel like a sex object.”

“Oh no, I don't mind,” Adam said hurriedly. “Please, objectify me!” And then he wanted to kick himself again. What was it about this boy that made him say the dorkiest things?

Sauli laughed and slowly finished undressing. Adam watched and felt like his tongue could no longer fit inside his mouth.

Sauli put his hand on the front of Adam's dress pants. “I see you have something for me.”

Adam just kept touching Sauli all over. He had this beautiful, naked boy in front of him. And there was something decadent about him still being clothed and in a suit, no less. Admittedly, the suit had gotten quite rumpled during their earlier interlude, but it still seemed to satisfy whatever cravings Sauli had.

Then and there, Sauli went down on his knees on the living-room floor. Adam opened his pants hastily and Sauli helped pull his cock out. Sauli gave it a long and slow lick, and Adam noticed his thighs were trembling so much he had to grab the back of the couch to stay upright.

Sauli seemed to enjoy tormenting Adam with his mouth. He sucked, licked and kissed with such abandon that Adam contemplated listing the codes of different immigration-related forms in his head. Baseball scores were probably more common in these situations, but he didn't know anything about sports so he had to make do with what he had. Adam was still clinging to the couch with one hand, and with the other he petted Sauli's hair and reluctantly started to pull out of Sauli's mouth. “Too good. Way too good,” he explained in response to Sauli's confused look.

“Oh, OK,” Sauli said and led them towards the dining-room table. “Go get the lube,” he urged.

When Adam came back from the bedroom with condoms and Astroglide, Sauli was already on his back on the table. He took the lube and started spreading it inside of him.

Adam didn't think he could get any harder. He took some of the lube as well and spread it between Sauli's ass cheeks, but then he saw that Sauli seemed very familiar with his own body and was already scissoring himself open with his fingers. Adam took the time to put on a condom and then added some lube. His pants were still mostly on but he had to adjust them so his cock and balls were free.

“You're so hot,” he managed to say.

“Oh, Mr. Lambert, that's a huge cock you have there,” Sauli gasped. “Whatever are you going to do with it? This office desk of yours feels so cold.”

Oh, so _this_ was how it was going to be. Encouraged, Adam slowly pushed himself inside Sauli. At that moment, feeling the incredible tightness of that ass, he was especially grateful they'd decided to take the edge off with the handjobs a couple of hours earlier.

“Now Sauli, I'm going to fuck you right here on my desk,” he said. “And you're gonna take it like the good boy that you are.”

He saw the desire flash in Sauli's eyes and knew that this was the right direction to take just now.

Sauli's legs were already wide open, and he had raised his knees almost to his ears. With his hands, he grabbed Adam's biceps through the shirt and the suit jacket.

Adam first felt scared he would be repeating trite porn movie stuff, but as anyone who's ever talked dirty during sex knows, it's different when you're in the moment. So he went on, fucking Sauli and whispering and growling the filthiest things he could think of. He realized he loved the difference in their sizes and the seeming imbalance of power between them. A helpless foreign boy at the mercy of a powerful (ahem) official, ready to do and say whatever it took to stay in the country... But even in the heat of the moment and wrapped inside the fantasy, he was fully aware of who was actually in charge. One look and a “Please fuck me, Mr. Lambert” from Sauli, and Adam was a goner.

He kissed Sauli everywhere he could reach and watched the boy writhe in ecstasy. Sauli's hands roamed all over Adam's clothed body. Adam started imagining how the wool blend of his suit felt on Sauli's naked skin. He could see several pinker places on Sauli's body where the fabric had rubbed the light skin, but Sauli didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to grind himself against the suit even more.

There was a certain movement Adam did that seemed to excite Sauli, touching that particular spot inside, and Adam took care to hit that spot every time he pushed in. When it seemed Sauli was close to coming, Adam helped by grabbing Sauli's cock and tenderly stroking it and rubbing it against his suit. That seemed to do the trick. Sauli threw his head back and came with a low moan.

Adam couldn't take it any longer either and made a couple of sloppy thrusts before coming harder than he'd ever done.

It took a while for their breaths to slow down. Adam stood up shakily. He'd never been as happy about having to wear a suit to work as he was now.

Adam looked down at his suit pants. They were smeared with semen and lube, but there was no way he was getting annoyed over it. It would be a bit embarrassing to take the pants to the dry cleaner's, though.

He bent to kiss Sauli's swollen lips. “That was incredible. You're so sweet.”

Sauli sighed happily. “Next time, you must wear your glasses,too.”

 

**A couple of months later**

They'd been dating for a while now, and Adam had never been happier. They saw each other several times a week. The conversations were interesting and the sex explosive.

One night Adam had almost fallen asleep after an especially lovely session of passionate sex when he felt a hand touch his arm. “Adam,” Sauli whispered into his ear. “That was so great. I love it when you get so intense, as if there's nothing else in the world but me.”

“There isn't, love,” Adam whispered back. “My life was so gray, it felt like there were no colors at all. You brought them back to me.”

Sauli smiled so brightly that Adam couldn't help but touch that face and trace those beautiful lips with his fingers. “Sauli, you're my little sunbeam. I'm so glad I met you.”

Sauli ran his fingers through Adam's hair. “Me too, my love, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for finishing!
> 
> I had a vision that the colours had bled away  
> and I had nothing to follow  
> Was in a prison and my life was stuck on replay  
> And all my wishes were hollow
> 
> You were a beam of light  
> Lit up my broken sky  
> There was just something about you  
> I had a vision and it painted the world for me  
> And now I'm laying beside you  
> (Adam Lambert: Map)
> 
> (P.S: Fazer Blue chocolate: http://www.amazon.com/Fazer-Blue-Chocolate-Bar/dp/B000YBXCXW)


End file.
